Protección Divina
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: Historia autoconclusiva sobre Tikal y Chaos


Este fanfic está basado en Sonic y cía. todos sus personajes son propiedad de:  
Tikal, Pachacamac, Chaos, los chao= Sonic Team  
Renitec y Zinnac= Tete-chin Spacestone (bueno, son nombres de medicamentos, es que no se me ocurría nada y esto sonaba bien...)  
  
Es un fanfic sin ánimo de lucro, las situaciones son simples invenciones y cualquier situación que coincida con algún otro fanfic es mera casualidad. Simplemente se me ocurrió una pequeña historia autoconclusiva, quería escribirla y aquí está, para mayores de 13 años creo q está bien, no pongo nada explícito y los niños d hoy en día son muuu listos... así que na, a leer mentes maduras.  
  
Un saludo de Tete-chin Spacestone, la viajera de dimensiones.  
  
Esa noche hubo fiesta, rituales que llamaban a los espíritus en busca de protección ante las batallas que se avecinaban, todos bebían y bailaban, todos en esa aldea equidna estaban deseosos por luchar, todos menos uno, menos una chica de a penas 14 años, la hija del jefe estaba sentada sin decir nada, sin sonreír, sentada al lado de su eufórico padre. El jefe Pachacamac carcajeaba orgulloso de su ejercito, de la fuerza de éste, empujó levemente a su hija, intentando hacerla salir del absorto de sus pensamientos.  
-No veo que celebres nada.  
-Padre... ¿de verdad hace falta luchar?  
-No empieces de nuevo, eres igual que tu abuela, además, después de las próximas batallas te casarás, que ya estás en edad.  
Tikal dio un salto hacia atrás, no quería casarse, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero no quería.  
-Si no has elegido un pretendiente no importa.- Pachacamac buscó entre los guerreros. -¡Renitec, ven aquí!  
Un muchacho mayor que Tikal se acercó, ella le conocía, le había visto luchar, era fuerte, también era considerado el equidna más atractivo de la tribu, aunque para ella era demasiado creído.  
-Debes sobrevivir a las batallas, muchacho, he decidido que te cases con mi hija y seas mi sucesor en nuestra tribu, confío en que sabrás llevarnos a la victoria.  
-Es el mayor honor que pueda tener un guerrero en esta tribu, señor.- Dijo elegantemente Renitec antes de volver con sus compañeros.  
A la mayoría de chicos los conocía Tikal, no recordaba el nombre, pero las caras le eran familiares, quizás de cuando era más niña, pero ahora tenía otras preocupaciones.  
  
Al día siguiente, en el templo de la Master Emerald, Tikal estaba sentada a las escaleras, algo triste, algo pensativa, con un chao a su lado intentando llamar su atención, pero ella en ese momento no podía hacerle caso, no hacía más que escuchar las risas de los habitantes de la aldea esperando una nueva batalla, y el susurro de Renitec cuando acabó la fiesta "pronto serás mía", el pequeño chao se puso a cantar, aquella melodía que ya había aprendido Tikal también, le miró un momento.  
-Sé que intentas animarme, gracias.- Dijo Tikal cogiéndole en brazos y aupándole como a un niño pequeño.  
De nuevo sintió la presencia del Dios acuático, pero Tikal no se movió, dejó al chao en el suelo, apoyando su cara en sus propias manos, notando cómo Chaos se le acercaba cada vez más, hasta sentarse a su lado, la miraba fijamente, hablándole a su mente, preguntándole qué le pasaba, por qué aquel día no radiaba la misma luz que los otros, ella le miró tristemente y le contó los planes de su padre, de las batallas que iban a disputar y de su boda con Renitec.  
-Oh- Oyó Tikal.  
Luego hubo silencio, Tikal esperaba seguir escuchándole, quería seguir oyéndole en su mente, le necesitaba para pasar por todo aquello, miró al frente y vio a dos chao cogidos de la mano, paseando.  
-Una "boda" siempre es motivo de alegría, ¿tú no lo estás?- De nuevo Chaos se la quedó mirando.  
-Pero yo no le quiero, no puedo casarme con alguien que no amo, a mi madre la obligaron a casarse y hasta lo que recuerdo, ella sólo fue feliz cuando estaba conmigo.  
Tikal notó la mirada de Chaos ahora intimidante, no sabía cómo era que se ponía nerviosa con su mirada, era un Dios, su Dios, eso era lo que seguramente la intimidaba, tan cerca de lo divino, y notó su corazón acelerarse cuando Chaos le rozó la mejilla con su pezuña transparente.  
-No te preocupes, yo siempre te protegeré,- Chaos miró al frente -como a ellos.  
Tikal vio a los chao jugar, felices, sin preocupaciones, y no pudo evitar en pensar lo que pasaría si venía hasta ahí su padre, y pensó en que no quería que eso pasase, no quería ver sufrir a sus pequeños amigos, a los que habían empezado a ser como sus niños también, no quería, no podía perderles, y a Chaos, a su acuático Dios, amigo, le estaba dando apoyo a pesar de todo, ese Dios tan poderoso se rebajaba sólo para poder hablar con ella, no quería perderle tampoco, le necesitaba, volvió su mirada a él, que aún miraba al frente, ahora de pie, brillando el sol intensamente a través de él, dándole unos tonos hermosos reflejados en ella, que también se puso en pie lo más aprisa que pudo, se lanzó a su cuello y le abrazó fuerte, cogiéndole desprevenido, gritando que no quería perderle, Chaos se soltó y la puso de nuevo en el suelo con sus manos de agua en los finos hombros de la equidna.  
-Tikal, eres una niña aún, una niña confusa.  
La muchacha giró la cara ocultando su tristeza, entonces intentó convencer a Chaos de que debía irse, su padre iba a ir a luchar si era preciso por conseguir el poder absoluto, las pequeñas esmeraldas que rodeaban el templo sobre pilares y la gran joya del centro, pero una vez más, hablando sólo a ella, Chaos se negó, aún así, Tikal le pidió que la dejase hablar con su padre una vez más, tenía que convencerle de que aquella lucha era inútil, sus enemigos imaginarios nunca atacarían, así que se giró con paso firme de nuevo a su aldea. Antes de salir del templo, sin mirar atrás, se detuvo, seguía sintiendo la presencia de Chaos.  
-Dios mío...- Susurró. -Te prometo que nunca te pediré nada más, no será necesario que me protejas, pero por favor, si llega a venir mi padre, huye.  
Tras esto corrió hacia la gruta que comunicaba aquel lugar con su poblado.  
  
Aquel equidna guerrero le cerró el paso a medio camino por aquella cueva, Tikal le miró un momento, desconfiando, aquella boda obligada, ni siquiera se lo había consultado, la noche anterior había ido todo muy deprisa, y ella no pudo negarse, pero era de esperar, a su padre sólo le importaba conseguir un equidna fuerte con el que continuar lo poco que quedaba de su especie. Renitec se aproximó más a la inmóvil Tikal, se acercó tanto que pudo rozar su alargado morro por la mejilla de ella, que haciendo un gesto de repugnancia le apartó de un manotazo, él le agarró la mano con una de sus poderosas zarpas guerreras, de la cual ella tampoco tuvo mucho problema en soltarse, era pacifista, pero no tonta, no se dejaba tan fácilmente, y esto era algo que Renitec sabía, por eso pudo pillar a Tikal despistada, un compañero suyo la agarró por detrás, entre los dos lograron reducirla, sabiendo que aquello iba en serio cuando Renitec le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Tikal.  
-Estate quietecita, tengo que provarte antes de la boda, si me satisface el producto, entonces aceptaré la propuesta de tu padre...- Dijo satisfecho Renitec.  
-No te pases,- Comentó su compañero -hay pocas chicas en la aldea, no hace falta que le hagas daño.  
Tikal lamió la pequeña gota de sangre de su propio labio y giró levemente la cabeza hacia su opresor trasero, que le retorcía los brazos a su espalda evitando que se moviese.  
-Si piensas eso, ¿por qué no me dejas ir? según tengo entendido, tú tienes novia.  
El otro muchacho se quedó pensativo un momento, les había visto juntos la noche de la fiesta, pero Renitec le convenció en seguida de que no le hiciese caso, que luego la podría provar él también, eso parecía interesarle, así que continuó sujetando cuando Renitec se quitó los guantes de guerra e intentó meterle mano, oyendo a la muchacha llamarle bastardo, hasta que se hartó y le dio un nuevo golpe, ahora sí que lo hizo con fuerza, haciendo sangrar de nuevo su boca infantil, esta vez sí que le hizo daño, verdadero daño, y eso la asustó, nunca había estado tan asustada, notó cómo sus propias piernas comenzaban a temblar, perdiendo levemente el equilibrio, agarrada de pie por el otro muchacho, notando una mano de Renitec en su cabeza, tirándole de las púas para alzarla y que le mirase.  
-A ver si estás más colaboradora.- Dijo el equidna secamente.  
Tikal intentó negar, presa del miedo, se sentía fatal, no le gustaba aquel sabor a sangre en su boca, se relajó un poco, Renitec lo notó y aprovechó la situación, volvió a acercarse, intentando sacarle el top, descolocándolo, y Tikal notó sus fuerzas desvanecerse casi por completo, dejando sus lágrimas aprisionadas en sus párpados ahora cerrados, murmurando algo que era prácticamente inaudible.  
-...Chaos...- Susurró suavemente, de una forma triste.  
Los dos equidnas no entendieron, siguieron a lo suyo hasta que una fuerza jamás vista por ellos empujó a Renitec de forma que fue lanzado hacia la pared, parecía una enorme mole de agua, un dragón de agua que había mordido el cuerpo guerrero de Renitec, zarandeado y lanzado contra el muro, todo tan deprisa que a duras penas se enteró de lo que pasaba hasta que notó la sangre deslizarse por su torso, Tikal quedó medio suelta, con sus ojos aún cerrados, a punto de caer, y cuando su segundo opresor fue separado de ella también por un fuerte golpe, Tikal cayó, o empezó a hacerlo, el cuerpo acuoso de Chaos la cogió, sus dientes de agua ahora estaban teñidos de rojo, expandiéndose de la misma forma que lo hacían el rojo y el blanco de las pinturas de guerra de los equidnas, creando una nebulosa rojiza en el interior del Dios de la destrucción, dirigió un momento su mirada hacia aquellos que habían hecho sufrir a la muchacha, lanzándo un gutural rugido, y desapareció velozmente con ella.  
  
Sentía calor, la luz ténue verdosa despertó a Tikal, estaba en el templo de nuevo, la tarde había avanzado, giró sobre sí misma, estaba tumbada al lado de la Master Emerald, no sabía cómo pero llevaba de nuevo el top puesto en su sitio, miró a su alrededor, quizás había sido Chaos, era un buen Dios, intentó levantarse y vio algo caer, deslizarse sobre ella, sobre su pecho había una flor silvestre, la recogió y la olió, ese detalle le hizo dar un brinco el corazón, oyó una voz, cómo cuando oía hablar a Chaos que sólo ella podía oírle, pero oía más voces, una pequeña conversación, una voz era la de Chaos, se asomó curiosa por el lateral del templo, abajo estaba Chaos en el agua, algunos chao alrededor suya.  
-Ya os he dicho que no.- Oía la voz de Chaos.  
-Pero tú le has llevado una flor, ¡nosotros también queremos que se ponga bien!- Oía las voces de los chao.  
Los chao llevaban entre todos un ramo enorme de flores silvestres de todos los colores, uno de ellos vio a Tikal asomada y alertó al resto, entonces todos corrieron con la forma de un corazón en lo alto de sus ovaladas cabezas, ignorando el mandato de Chaos, ahora todos alrededor de Tikal, que estaba sentada en el suelo, notó que el labio ya no le sangraba, aún le dolía un poco, pero estaba mejor, y algo le llamó la atención, estaba limpia de sangre, se sentía limpia, el sabor a sangre había desaparecido, un extraño sabor acuoso se encontraba ahora en su boca, sin exteriorizar esto, agradeció a los pequeños chao su ofrenda, colocándose la flor que le había dado su Dios en su cabeza, sonriendo al mirar hacia él, con una mirada tan tierna, tan penetrante, que Chaos se volvió a convertir en un simple charco. Tikal jugó un rato con los chao, dejándola descansar después, sentada con su espalda apoyada en la Master Emerald, esperando a que su Dios se decidiese a salir de nuevo, empezaba a anochecer, un anochecer precioso, se sentía tan agusto al lado de aquella joya, no era la esmeralda exactamente, sino lo que ésta le representaba, el estar con sus pequeños amigos, con su Dios, todos juntos, y deseó estar así por siempre, cerró sus ojos apoyando su cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo, abriéndolos de nuevo al tener ante sí a Chaos, susurró su nombre, y sonrió más aún escuchando a Chaos el mismo discurso de que siempre la protegería.  
-Gracias...- Dijo de forma clara Tikal. -Has de saber que ni soy una niña, ni...- Tikal pensó en aquella sensación cuando estaba junto a él. -ni estoy confusa, sé muy bien lo que siento, si tuvieses boca, te besaría.  
Y se puso a reír, pero se detuvo al notar a Chaos acercarse a ella, justo hasta rozar sus labios, al fin y al cabo el ser de agua podía moldear su forma a voluntad a partir de la base, y aquella fina película que rodeaba el líquido del Dios ahora era más sólido, suave al tacto. Tikal notó cómo la alzaba en brazos, apretando más sus labios de agua a la boca de Tikal, y aquel sabor volvió, había sido él quien le había sacado el sabor a sangre, era a él a lo que le sabía la boca, y se agarró apasionadamente a él, sus manos pasando por la espalda transparente, dando grandes caladas al aire entre beso y beso, con una fuerte respiración cuando se separó de sus labios, estaba tan emocionada que realmente deseó a Chaos, entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma, unir sus corazones por toda la eternidad, un deseo tan grande, un sueño tan profundo, que llegó hasta Chaos, esta vez sin necesidad de oírlo, podía sentirlo, por primera vez podía sentir sus deseos antes de ser formulados, y la correspondió, aceptó aquella plegaria de buen agrado, apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de ella, con un abrazo ahora más tierno. Tikal besó la mejilla de su Dios dulcemente, con la flor aún en su cabeza, siguieron abrazados un rato más, ya había anochecido y Tikal debía volver con los suyos, mas al despedirse, al ver a Chaos desaparecer, yendo a descansar, tuvo un mal presentimiento, como si sus deseos no se fuesen a hacer realidad, como si su sueño de estar siempre así se hiciese añicos, esa extraña sensación se apoderó de ella de tal modo, que sus pasos se volvieron torpes a medida que se alejaba del templo, se aclaró la cara con la fría agua y continuó su camino, pasó la gruta, llegó al poblado y se dirigió hacia su casa, tenía que hablar con su padre de nuevo, pero en la aldea no vio ni a su padre ni a sus guerreros, todas las puertas estaban cerradas, ni un alma, continuó caminando, por fin alguien, era el equidna que había ayudado a Renitec en su ataque, estaba de pie, haciendo su guardia, con algunas vendas en sus brazos y cabeza, miró hacia ella y se sorprendió mucho, ella fue al grano, quería saber dónde estaban todos.  
-Renitec le contó al jefe que un extraño monstruo te raptó, han ido a derrotarle y conseguir el poder...  
Tikal dio un brinco, mirando de nuevo hacia la gruta, murmurando todo el rato que tenía que evitarlo como fuese, comenzó a correr por un atajo seguida del muchacho. Llegó ante el templo, estaba ardiendo, los pequeños chao acorralados, lo más deprisa que pudo se puso entre los chao y los guerreros, cerrándoles el paso, discutiendo con su padre por protegerles.  
-Me equivoqué,- Dijo Pachacamac. -aún eres una niña, y yo no sigo los consejos de una niña.  
-Padre, no lo soy, hoy ya no lo soy.- Respondió Tikal con una mirada diferente.  
Pachacamac la miro a los ojos y notó el brillo distinto, se había transformado, y no por un equidna exactamente, cerró fuerte los puños, apretando sus dientes afilados.  
-¡Desde ahora ya no te considero mi hija! ¡Adelante mis guerreros, a por la Emerald!  
El grito de Tikal ensordeció su alrededor, golpeándola aquellos equidnas como si fuera el enemigo, cayendo al suelo con un gran dolor en el brazo, viendo herir a las frágiles criaturas antes de perder el conocimiento por un momento. Despertó cuando aquel equidna amigo de Renitec la zarandeó, abrió sus ojos oyendo que gritaba su nombre, se puso en pie a duras penas, agarró su brazo roto con un gesto de dolor.  
-¿Y mi padre?- Preguntó Tikal al notarlo todo muy sereno.  
-El jefe... todos... todo ha sido arrasado, muy pocos hemos sobrevivido...- Respondió el muchacho girando la cara.  
Un gutural rugido retumbó por todas partes, Tikal dirigió su mirada al brillo verde, a la Master Emerald.  
-Está sufriendo... su corazón está lleno de furia y tristeza... ¡Para, Chaos! ese no es el camino...  
Tikal corrió hacia el templo dejando caer sus lágrimas, el equidna se quedó inmóvil un momento, luego corrió tras ella, pero al llegar a lo alto del templo sólo estaba la Master Emerald, miró a su alrededor y Chaos tampoco estaba, no notaba su presencia, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, asustado, y algo en el suelo llamó su atención, era la flor que llevaba en el pelo Tikal, la recogió y la apretó contra él.  
-Es culpa nuestra... todo culpa nuestra... nunca podremos pagar todo el mal que hemos desencadenado... pero yo... juro aquí y ahora que velaré para que nadie más pueda poner esta joya en malas manos, las Chaos Emeralds serán distanciadas y yo quedaré aquí, condenado eternamente, y cuando muera será mi hijo quien me suceda, y el hijo de mi hijo, por toda la eternidad... yo, Zinnac the Equidna mantendré mi juramento...  
Cerró los ojos quedando de rodillas, pregando por que algún día el Dios de agua encuentre su descanso, su paz, y por Tikal, que para evitar que destruyese el mundo había encerrado su alma en la maldita joya.  
  
En el interior de la Master Emerald abrió los ojos Tikal, junto a ella estaba Chaos en su forma original, estaban abrazados, él intentaba separarse, lo único que deseaba ahora era destruirlo todo, calmar su dolorido corazón, las Chaos Emeralds convertían los deseos en realidad, pero la Master Emerald neutralizaba sus poderes, por eso, ahí dentro, Tikal pudo retenerle, quedando abrazados "eternamente", el ser de Tikal se había eternizado.  
-¿Por qué me haces esto? déjame ir...- Pregaba ahora Chaos.  
  
Y pasaron los días, los meses, años, décadas, siglos...  
  
Tikal se vio obligada a revivir todo aquel sufrimiento para mostrarlo al grupo de héroes que ahora debían detener a Perfect Chaos, sólo uno de ellos, un erizo azul, pudo canalizar la energía de las Chaos Emeralds como energía positiva, contrarrestando la negativa que había absorvido Chaos. Tras la batalla la armonía se restauró, Tikal ofreció su mano a Chaos y éste la aceptó, rodeado por las reencarnaciones de los chao a los que había protegido en el pasado.  
  
Dentro de la Master Emerald había un pequeño mundo, el tiempo congelado con la imagen del templo antes del ataque. Tikal se sentó en el suelo, rodeada de peqeños chao, riendo, jugando con ellos, como una madre con sus pequeños, y tras ella, la imagen de la Master Emerald que unía su mundo con el real, como un portal a otra dimensión, sobre ésta, Chaos sentado, mirándola dulcemente, feliz con sus niños y con la que ahora hacía de madre para todos ellos. Ella simplemente sonreía al dedicarle dulces miradas, ahora que había detenido su dolor, que ya no le quedaban lágrimas, su ser se había vuelto invencible, y su deseo, su mayor sueño, se había cumplido.  
  
FIN 


End file.
